A Song for the Dead
by stardust rain
Summary: This is our last dance that we saved, this is the goodbye that we forgot. SousukexChidori


Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic belongs to whoever made it. Lyrics belong to the Cure.

A/N: I haven't written a songfic for quite long time now, so I'm probably a bit rusty at that. Also keep in mind that I watched the anime in Japanese, so if get the name spellings might be wrong.

Pairings: C x S

Warnings: none

**A song for the dead**

_I'm so glad you came I'm so glad  
you remembered to see how we're ending our last  
Dance together expectant too punctual but  
Prettier than ever I really believed that this time  
It's forever_

Brown autumn leaves falls steadily down onto the park path, the grass and trees are still damp from last night's rain. A grey sky stretches ahead, while the sun is covered behind endless clouds. Quiet talking of the passers-by's rings in the cold air and bitter wind bites at her ankles as she stands alone by a deserted bench. The sun was shining when she came out, and she hadn't thought of bringing a coat. She shivers and hunches her shoulders as another wind blows through the park.

"Chidori?"

She turns, startled, eyes widening suddenly at the young man in front of her.

"Sousuke…Sagara?"

_But older than me now more constant more real  
and the fur and the mouth and the innocence turned to hair_

The sergeant had so much during the past years; almost nothing is the same as before. There are no hints of the past, all that was had been blown away by the too many battles. His face bears many more scars, his hair is long and tied back and his eyes have turned hollow and bitter. They face each other in silence as minutes and seconds crawl by unnoticed, taking in the shocking changes in the other. She had removed her dyed hair, and was wearing it in its natural colour of brown. Both twenty-something now, both bearing the scars that time forgot to heal. Arms don't fly around each other like in those romance books; there are no tears that fall, no words are spoken, no feelings revealed. It was only their last dance that they were sharing, and the music they are dancing to is hollow and tuneless, each tone only lasts one beat, the melody shoots through the air like a bullet. Their legs are numb and their bodies are tired, but the saddest goodbye is the one never spoken.

"You told me come here yesterday," she says quietly. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to see you again," he replies.

He pauses. "I've missed you."

How could he have missed her, he was the one who left her five years ago, wihout shedding a tear.

"Liar."

"I'm sorry for happened, but it's not like I had a choice. And besides last time I ... I left without goodbye"

She snorts and turns away, avoiding his eyes. That idiot, he was still the same as before. "It's a bit too late for that. I haven't recieved a word from since our last parting."

"That's why I'm back." he pauses, searching her face for answers. "I felt guilty of leaving you, and now I -"

"I told you it was too late!" she snaps, as rage suddenly boils in her stomach. "I've waited five years for a letter or a call, or _anything_ but you were too taken up on work."

"Chidori…"

"And besides, it wasn't only me, the kids -" she breaks off and turns away, ashamed of bringing them in.

"…W-what about the kids?"

She remains silent and keeps her eyes averted. There was no reason he should know about them. What did he care anyway?

"What _about_ the kids?" he sounds more urgent and pressured this time. "Tell me"

That idiot. Coming back out of the blue, and now he wants to know about his abandoned life. He can forget that. She keeps her lips sealed and eye glued to the ground.

"I have a right to know."

She bites her lips as tears involuntarily come to her eyes. Damn it.

_And contentment that hangs in  
Abasement a woman now standing where once  
there was only a girl_

"Mitaki's growing up," she whispers. "He wants to see you again and…and know how his father is. Hikaru wants someone to take him to adventure parks…and…and things like that. And Saki…Saki just wants to know who the hell you are."

Silence washes like curse over them. While each wanted to say something, neither knew how it would turn out. He stares at her for awhile before letting his conscience take over. In one fleeting movement he pulls her into his arms, as her whole body shakes with sobs.

"I'm just...I'm sorry."

"Idiot. Why the hell did you leave?" her words comes out muffled against his shoulder.

She stands up and turns away.

"I've got to go. It's getting late."

"Chidori..."

"Goodbye."

She turns away, crossing quickly through the crowd. He watches for a while and, ignoring the sting in his heart, also takes his leave.

"Goodbye" he whispers.

owari

A/N: I was listening to the Cure one day (it was a REALLY old album) and this came to mind. I was thinking of a prequel to this, but that's not decided yet. Who knows, it might come, it might not.

Review!


End file.
